


Talk until the sunrise in the east

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I guess, Germany U21, M/M, Wow what a surprise, even im surprised :DDD, oh look its the first work in a while that isnt about loris and emre what a miracle, yh its not angst for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: "You think we'll ever get another night like this." Nadiem wonders if he's talking about winning a trophy or the three of them together like this.





	Talk until the sunrise in the east

**Author's Note:**

> set after germany u21's won the european championship in 2017

"Yo Nadiem wake up." 

"What?" he grumbles, swatting the hands away that were pulling the sheets down making him shiver from the breeze.  

"Nadiem," the voice says right in his ear.  

"Mmmm," he murmurs groggily, turning over and squinting at the offending voice. "Time s’it?" 

"3;30," Thilo says way to cheerily.  

"Urghhhh," Nadiem groans shoving his face back into the pillows.  

"Wake up come on," Thilo demands throwing a piece of material at Nadiem's back. Nadiem is considering killing him but in order to do that he has to wake up. He twists over and pulls on the t-shirt Thilo had thrown at him and then pulls on his shoes through half lidded eyes.  

"Where we going?" he asks stupidly. Hes been here before. Thilo couldn’t sleep and they ended up strolling the streets or planning pranks until the early hours of the morning. Nadiem has tried talking him out of it but to no use. It was easier just to follow and watch him tire himself out. 

They walk down the hall towards the elevator but not before stopping by another hotel room. Nadiem fidgets with his hands deep in his pockets, rocking on his heels and yawning multiple times. Thilo looked like they hadn't just spent the best part of the night celebrating winning the euros. He was wired and it was making him feel a little dizzy.  

The door opens to a groggy Mo who looks at that them judgmentally, which is what they deserve before sighing and pulling on his shoes, grabbing a jacket and following them down the hallway and into the elevator.  

The night air is warm with the occasional breeze which makes Nadiem shift under his jacket as he adjusts to the temperature.  

"Can't sleep?" Mo asks as he throws an arm around Thilo’s shoulder walking with him down the path away from the hotel. Nadiem follows silently.  

The street is quiet, luminous with the glare of the streetlights. In the distance the whir of a car engine.  

They sprawl out over the grass in a nearby park, which prickles against Nadiem's skin, scratchy and uncomfortable. He fidgets for a few minutes before settling down and training his eyes on the dark sky. The moon was half hidden behind the clouds but still bright enough to light up the sky.  

Thilo and Mo lay down on either side of him. 

"Your coping mechanisms are so weird thi," Mo laughs. The sound fills the empty night air; Nadiem closes his eyes and lets it wash over him. "Why can't you sleep this time anyway?" he hears Mo asking.  

When he opens his eyes again Mo is leaning over him with one hand on his chest to look at Thilo and when he turns his head Thilo is shrugging.  

"We just won a European championship, I'm so wired. I dunno how can you sleep?"  

"I ran more than you did so I'm tired. Maybe you should have worked harder."  

Thilo reaches up and puts his palm in Mo's face to shove him away. "I'm still faster than you which is why I don’t have to run much."  

"Not true," Mo fires back as he lies against the grass again. Nadiem misses the weight of his palm against his chest. 

Nadiem just listen as he watches the stars disappear even further behind the clouds.  

"I can't believe we won," Thilo says. He's pressed against Nadiem's side so tightly he can feel every time Thilo breathes; savors the heat sinking into his skin. It felt comfortable, like home. Nadiem spreads his arm out under Mo's shoulder to pull him in closer, slotting against his other side like a puzzle piece.  

"Me either," Mo breathes. "This is one of the best nights of my life."  

"Agreed," Thilo murmurs.  

"You think we'll ever get another night like this." Nadiem wonders if he's talking about winning a trophy or the three of them together like this.  

"Course we will," Thilo reassures him. Nadiem wants to believe they're talking about the three of them sticking together instead of winning.  

 Nadiem blinks against the sky and watches the first drop of rain fall against the earth. The second drop lands on his cheek and the third hits a window until the sky opens up and pours down all around them.  

Neither of them moves from the ground though. Nadiem doesn’t want to leave this moment.  

"You’ve been quiet," Mo whispers against his ear. Nadiem turns his head and looks at him, the rain matting his hair to his forehead and sliding down his cheeks. He looked pretty in a summer storm. "You ok?" Mo asks.  

Nadiem just smiles at him, remembers his hands around that trophy with Mo at his side, "yeah," he grins.  

"What you thinking about?" that was Thilo. He remembers the locker room flowing with alcohol and music and Thilo jumping around way to drunk. Remembers the three of them recording videos and taking pictures and screaming along to the music. It all seemed like a lifetime ago now.  

Then he thinks about Thilo going back to Gelsenkirchen, and Mo back to Dortmund and he back to Hoffenheim. Thinks about he won't see them for another few months. Feels the rain falling against his face.  

Thinks about how for a while they wouldn’t be in reaching distance, that he wouldn’t see Mo and Thilo annoy each other and then fall asleep against each other, reassures himself that they will meet and focuses on the pressure and heat on both sides of him.  

"We won," he says after a while with a huge grin. The three of them laugh under the night sky.  

Maybe them being together and winning was one and the same.  

Nadiem doesn’t know if he can separate the two. 

"Hell yeah we did," Thilo says, heavy and warm against his side, finally wearing out. Nadiem feels him getting heavier against his side and finally lifts them from the ground, soaked to the bone, material clinging to their skin in weird ways.  

The rain had finally ceased and in the distance the sound of birds fills the air. The sun rises in the distance. Purple and yellow and pink and orange filling the horizon. 

Mo stops in his tracks and takes a picture. "It's beautiful," he says full of awe. 

Nadiem places a small kiss against the side of his head from behind, "yeah it is," he says and continues walking with a sleepy Thilo half hanging of his arm back to the hotel. Mo flings his arm around them both and the three of them crash into the hotel room with the distant sound of bird song filling the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> yh idk how or why this happened, but the three of them have a cute dynamic and bromance.  
> idk why all my fics need to include the stars and the contemplation of life but here we are. someone has to write it so i will, i just like mood settings and nature scenery ok, sue me.  
> if u got this far thank you for reading


End file.
